


A Rare Pair

by bxntnxbxch



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxntnxbxch/pseuds/bxntnxbxch
Summary: "It's safe to say you're in love with that octopus." Lilia giggled.A Malleus and Azul love storyNo MC and Rare pair fanfic(Still trying to figure out what title feels right to me so I might change it a couple times)
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Floyd Leech & Jade Leech & Original Character(s), Azul Ashengrotto/Malleus Draconia, Malleus Draconia & Lilia Vanrouge, Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at NRC. Well it was supposed to be. Ace and Deuce are currently running down the halls from some savannaclaw students. They run into something or to be specific someone. That someone was Azul. Azul got up and helped them up as well. "What are you two running around for?" He asked. 

"Uh..well..we...um.." tried deuce. He couldn't exactly get the words out before they heard shouting. Ace freaked out. "We're gonna have to fight them!" Says ace. "Yeah no duh." Replies deuce. A magic strike hits the ground in front of them. "What the-" began a savannaclaw student. "A-Azul Ashengrotto!!" Says another. Ace and Deuce hid behind Azul. "Hand them over!!" Called a third savannaclaw student. "They aren't my students so I don't exactly care what happens to them but I refuse to hand them over. You shouldn't be fighting on school grounds and if you do want to fight either take it to your own dorm or the field." Azul stated bluntly. "Tch" replied one savannaclaw student. 

"And I even refuse to let you do that unless you give me a good reason. What happened?" Finished Azul. The first savannaclaw student pointed to his and the others outfits. "Those dumbasses were playing around with paint and got it all over us, they need to pay." Explained a student. Azul chuckled. They glared at him. "The hell is so funny?" Questioned the second savannaclaw student. "You don't know how idiotic you sound." He wiped his nonexistent tears.

"You're picking a fight over a bit of paint. They got paint on Floyd while practicing too. But he wasn't upset about it." This statement angered the savannaclaw students and they pulled out their magic pens and attacked Azul. Azul pulled out his own and deflected the attacks back to them. They fell to the ground. "I'm not trying to get into any trouble. So leave." Azul glared. The students quickly ran off. The duo let out a sigh of relief but that doesn't last long. 

Azul turns to them. "Now you.." starts Azul. The boys stiffen. "Don't make me say this again. I'm only going to suggest this once so listen carefully. Be careful when practicing your magic and don't practice in a place full of people. If people start coming, relocate. Understood?" Azul gave them a look. The boys nodded. "Sorry Azul..." apologized Deuce. "Yeah sorry." Said Ace. Azul sighed. "It's fine, be careful next time. Now get to class before you're late." The boys bowed and ran off. Azul headed to his own class as well but unbeknownst to him someone saw that exchange.


	2. The stalker

Azul is sitting in his office. Classes were over for the day and it was about time to open Mostro Lounge for the day. But, he was having second thoughts. These past few days Azul had felt as though someone was watching him. Or to be frank "observing" his every move. The feeling stops when he's in the dorm or when he has to attend class. The infirmary and garden also seem safe. Apparently his stalker doesn't like crowded places, places with too little people or has other things to do.

Which is a good thing because he gets some peace of mind. "-zul" he heard the ending of his name and looked up. Floyd and Jade were looking at Azul with concern. "Yes?" Azul questioned. "We've been calling you for a while now.." stated Floyd with a slight pout on his face. "Have you now?" He asked. "Yes. Azul are you alright? You were staring at the papers and didn't react the first 20 times we called you." Jade stated. "My apologies, I was thinking about something. No matter, what is it that you needed?" Jade sighed.

"As I said before it is time to open Mostro Lounge." Azul stood up. "Well what are we waiting for let's open up!" He said as he left to open Mostro Lounge.

-  
Azul's suspicion's was confirmed today. He helped around Mostro Lounge, and did some paperwork which was mostly creating notes and doing homework. As well as filing some papers for Crowley. All the while not feeling like he's being watched. Yet he didn't notice that the earlier incident left Jade and Floyd in slight concern. Mainly jade, but this concern didn't affect his performance while working. 

The next day Jade and Floyd decided to follow Azul around for the day. Unbeknownst to them it made Azul feel worse. All Azul could think was "Why is there 3 people watching me?" And "I don't even know who the first one is, now there's two more?" These thoughts caused to groan out loud. "What's the matter Azul? Stressed? Stressed isn't good for your skin you know." He recognized that voice. "Vil.." He said.

Vil was smirking. "You and your snarky comments about my skin isn't funny but sadly you're correct." "Oh? What's the matter?" Azul looked around before grabbing Vil and dragging him to the garden. "What was that all about?" Questioned Vil as they walked further in. Azul was walking around some flowers. "Im being watched." He stated bluntly.

"You what??" Vil said in shock. "By who?" "That's the thing, I don't know who. I still haven't been able to figure it out and now today I felt two more people watching me." "Thats creepy." Vil made a slightly disgusted face and Azul sighed. "I know. I learned some things about him though." "And that is?" "That-" "Can you take your chatter somewhere else?" A voice interrupted. 

Both Vil and Azul knew who it was. Not only was the voice familiar but they were fully aware where they were. This place is usually his hangout spot. And of course they turn around to see Leona laying on the ground. Vil scoffed. "Don't you have a dorm? A bed? Why are you trying to sleep in the garden? Wait, nevermind I guess you're used to being a homeless cat. The floor was made for you." Vil laughed at him. And Leona growled at him. "Aw what's wrong? Did I hurt your fragile ego?" He laughed again. 

"I wouldn't be talking with that hideous eyeliner you got on. All crusty and lopsided." Vil gasped. "You take that back!! There's nothing wrong with my eyeliner!" Vil shouted. "You sure you looked in the mirror when you put that on, and I think you might have a pimple on your forehead. Did you even bother covering that up?" Leona smirked seeing Vil brush his bangs to cover up his forehead. 

Azul sighed and jumped in. "Girls! Girls! You're both pretty! Can we get back to the matter at hand." "But-" "Calm down your eyeliner is fine and there's no pimple on your forehead." Azul stated. Vil gasped. "You-" Leona laughed at him. "I hope you rot." Vil said angrily. "Anyway, what's this about you being stalked octopus?" Leona questioned. "Ah yes. I've been feeling like someone is watching me lately. I noticed it started after I saved Ace and Duece from some of your students. And I don't like I'm being watched when I'm in my dorm, classes, the infirmary or the garden." He said.

"So you're stalker is a weirdo but he's smart. Stalking you of all people is the dumbest idea ever. Besides there's nothing interesting about you. But he's smart to not watching you in such uncrowded and obvious places." Leona said. "But what I don't get is not watching you in the dorm." Added Vil. "What do you mean?" Asked Azul. "As Mostro Lounge is part of your dorm it's usually pretty crowded isn't it?" Asked Vil. "Correct." Confirmed Azul. 

"Ah I get it. You're wondering why the stalker doesn't watch him in the most common and crowded places that Azul seems to be at. Being in a room full of people makes it easier to watch you without you being able to figure who it is." Said Leona. "Exactly." Said Vil. "Maybe he doesn't like crowded places?" Azul stated unsure of himself. "Well whatever the case maybe just keep those twins that are usually with you near you at all times. Problem solved." Said Leona.

"It's not as easy as that." Said Vil. "Why not?" Asked Leona. "Jade, Floyd and I don't have all the same classes. So they can't be with me at all times. Besides they're their own person, they'll get bored at some point. Either that or Floyd will strangle everyone around us to find out who it is and god knows what Jade will do." Azul said. "Guess we have no choice then." Vil added. "Huh?" Questioned Leona. "Since only you and I know and your students are what caused this in the first place, we'll help him out." Vil told Leona. 

"What? Nope. No way. Not happening. Not my issue." Leona turned away. Vil grabbed his ears and pinched them. "Ow!" Leona winced in pain. "As I said if your students hasn't did whatever they did Azul wouldn't be getting stalked. And it's your fault for getting involved anyways." Said Vil. "Tch, fine. But you both owe me for this." Azul and Vil nodded. Vil let go of Leona's ears. "Alright, see you tomorrow." Vil waved bye and left. They soon all went their separate ways. Ready to handle tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this rare pair fic, sorry if the chapter seems kinda long to you. I'll try to shorten the chapters if needed.


	3. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who has been reading this story of a ship I pulled out of thin air. I haven't written much on Malleus scared that I would mess up his character but here you go a Malleus chapter. Do tell me if he seems out of character

It was the afternoon and Malleus was in his room bored. He went downstairs and spotted Lilia. "Malleus dear, where are you going?" Lilia asked. "For a walk. I haven't anything to do and I would like some fresh air." He stated. "I shall go with. You'll need a guard!" Called out sebek. "No, I would like to go on my own." Malleus said. "Let him go." Silver agreed. "Malleus will be fine on his own. Stay safe." Lilia told him. Malleus nodded and left.

On his walk malleus spotted something unusual. Vil and Leona surrounding something and looking around. He approached them. "Schoenheit, Kingscholar, what are you doing?" He questioned. They looked at him and freaked out. "Malleus! What are doing out here?" Questioned Vil. "And where are your little guards?" Leona said. "They're not with me today, I'm out for a walk in peace I have no need for them." Calmly stated Malleus. "Ok? We're keeping watch while Azul is asleep." Replied Vil. 

Malleus was confused. Why would Azul need guarding? "Why exactly?" He had debated on asking or not but curiosity got the better of him. "Don't tell him." Stated Leona. "Why not? He could be of great help." Stated Vil. "I refuse to work with him off all people." He said. "Oh shut up." Vil turned to malleus and explained everything. "That is.... quite concerning." Malleus told them.

He pondered if he should leave the situation alone and continue his wall or do something about it. He ended up asking if there was anyways he could help but they couldn't find a use for him. Although they declined him malleus still looked around for any signs of a stalker. He found none. But somethings made him a little confused through he never questioned Schoenheit and Kingscholar about was:

1\. Why Azul asked them for help and not jade and floyd?  
2\. Why not just approach the stalker yourself?

3\. Why not inform the headmaster or teachers?

And when malleus had unanswered questions there was only one person he could rely on. Lilia Vanrouge. His caretaker, friend and the vice dorm leader of diasomnia. These questions caused him to cancel his plans of a peaceful walk. When he entered the dorm all eyes were on him. "How was your walk?" Asked Lilia. "That is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about." Lilia raised a brow but got the memo. "Come." He said and he signaled malleus upstairs. He followed.

Malleus waited im his room and Lilia came back with tea. He handed malleus his cup and sat down next to him. "So, what's the issue?" He asked. "Ashengrotto has been having a difficult time lately. It's quite concerning." He stated. Lilia tilted his head a bit. "What do you mean by ' having a difficult time'?" Malleus took a sip of his tea and sighed before telling Lilia what he learned.

Lilia giggled. "It's cute that you're concerned about this. Yet you are correct this is quite the predicament to say the least. I never thought we had any students like that at the school." Lilia took a sip of his own tea as he thought for a bit. "You're questions are very valid but everything has a reason. Like your first question, although he is a conniving octopus Azul does tend to be caring and kind at times. So maybe he didn't inform the twins as to not worry them." Malleus nodded at that statement. "You're probably correct-" that agreement and contentment of an answer was very short lived.

"It's either that or he doesn't want Jade poisoning the guy or Floyd killing the stalker before he does." That could also be true but he wanted to believe that ashengrotto was actually a nice person. Some students think hes a bad person yet malleus has experienced his kindness first hand. There was a time Azul came to his dorm personally to remind him there was a dorm leader meeting that day. He even witnessed him using his magic to defend others which was a rare sight. Some think he has a motive but malleus doesn't believe that just yet.

"For your second question" Lilia continued. "He possibly doesn't have a plan for approaching the stalker or he's too scared. Or possibly doesn't know where his stalker is watching him from." "Then why not inform the headmaster or teachers?" He Questioned. "I was getting to that, but i don't think i have an answer for it. Not yet at least. Let's just say he probably didn't think about it, okay?" He said as he stood and patted malleus' head. "Understood." Nodded malleus. "Now let's go. You need to eat, shower and go to bed. There's school tomorrow." Lilia told him as he took their empty cups of the and left. And that's exactly what Malleus did. He soon went to sleep wondering of today's discovery.


	4. A meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malleus and Azul actually talk to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they interact lol

A normal day in Monstro Lounge and Diasomnia. In Monstro Lounge its as busy as ever. Students running around doing their jobs and the dorm leader in his office as usual. Although Azul tends to help out at times today is not one of those days. He sat in his office finishing homework and preparing to file financial records for headmaster Crowley. There was a knock on the door. A slightly audible "come in" could be heard from the other side. Azul lifted his head and in came Jade.

"Azul" started jade. "Yes?" Azul replied. "Don't forget you have a dorm meeting later on today." Azul sighed gently. "I almost forgot about that. It starts in a couple of hours does it not? Don't worry I'll be there ans I won't be late. I'll leave in a bit, let me get this work done." Jade nodded. "Thank you for reminding me. You may go." "Are you sure you don't need help with work?" "I'll be fine. Go make sure floyd isn't squeezing someone." Jade gave a gentle smile and a small bowl before leaving. Azul continued to work making sure to keep track of time in the process.

In Diasomnia there's something different happening. A mix between boring and interesting. Okay I'll be honest. Its chaotic. Lilia almost burned down the kitchen trying to cook something he's never tried before. The food of course isn't good. Silver was helping him clean the kitchen. Sebek was of course in his room worshipping the Malleus picture on his wall. And then there was Malleus himself.

Malleus was talking with gao gao dracon-kun completely unaware of the fact there was a dorm leader meeting in a bit. He smelled burning so he decided to go downstairs. "What's burning?" He questioned. Silver sighed. "So it does still smell like burning in here..." It was a mix of a question and a statement. Sebek ran downstairs hearing his Lord's voice. "Malleus-sama please don't breathe in this toxic air!!!!" He called out. "Its fine. Tell me what happened down here." 

"Lilia was trying something he saw online." Silver admitted. "Without help?" Malleus questioned. "Without help.." Replied silver. "I told you to watch Lilia-San when I saw him go into the kitchen!!" Said sabek. "You were asleep as usual." Lilia laughed. "He was out like a light!" "Oops..." Slivers 'oops' angered Sebek and before he could start yelling at silver there was a knock at the door.

They all looked at each other before silver answered the door. "Azul" silver said when he opened the door to see who it was. "Who is it?" Asked lilia. Silver moved aside for everyone to see. "You! The conniving octopus!!" Azul acted offended. "How rude. I'm not conniving where did you here that from?" "Ashengrotto, what brings you here?" Malleus asked before Sebek could answer. 

"Always straight to the point" Azul laughed. "We have a dorm meeting in 15 minutes. Seeing as you are still at your dorm and have no clue why I'm here, I was right in assuming no one told you and I was right in coming to get you." Azul said. Malleus' eyes lit up a bit. Hes usually forgotten when it comes to dorm meetings or ceremonies so the fact that Azul Ashengrotto, a fellow dorm leader came to get him personally made him happy.

"Come now, we'll be late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of them interacting!! Please enjoy this new chapter while I try to get another one out as soon as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> I like rare pairs for some reason and this ship happened to be on my mind so I decided to make a story, hope you like it!!


End file.
